


Hello, Mirror

by ragnarok89



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Church Sex, Consent Issues, Dark, Demon Sex, Demons, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreams vs. Reality, Dubious Consent, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Nightmare Fuel, One Shot, Short One Shot, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 05:51:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surrounded by the candles of faith, she thought she was the only one in the dark room. She was wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello, Mirror

Hello, Mirror  
By ragnarok89

The glass stood very still...abnormally luminescent in the cathedral's wake. The pristine Moon hovered over the church near the window perfectly, capturing the mirror in its beauty. Serenity herself became fascinated with the mirror glowing in its own pure aura. The reasons why, she couldn't verbalize at the very moment.

She continued to stare into the dark abyss of the mirror's reflecting portal through reality and fantasy. She saw herself...and who she was on the inside and out. The mirror was beautiful, likewise to the clear water in a pond, but there still was the canvas of black all over. Ever since she became a part of the very church, ever since she was little, Serenity had been seeing faces in that very mirror… faces that bore the complete manifestation of darkness, the very messiah who had become one with the shadows and receiving its demonic power in the process.

She shook her head of any unholy images or the factual existence of the Devil and proceeded to let her hand stroke the smooth glass carefully, her fingertips delicately ciphering the beauty of the mirror. Her auburn hair shimmered in the crystal light of the glass, brushing past her porcelain features. She saw her own hazel eyes, seemingly bloodshot from severe exhaustion due to the candles' glow and how late it was, but the longer she stared at it, an image formed in her mind. Not only was it in her mind, but in the mirror as well.

A tall, muscular stranger leaned over onto a bloody mass, his lovely, elegant, spiky golden hair loomed over his shadowy heliotrope eyes, the Eye of Horus glowing above them, causing his face to become even more beautifully demonic, while upon his biceps and wrists were golden bands, sparkling in the candles eerie aura. (1)He was so beautiful, yet malevolent all at the same time. His white fangs clenched in anticipation, a lecherous sneer forming on his features as he begun to stare right back at her.

Serenity gasped sharply, feeling terror for a split second, but she turned away from the mirror and stared out of the window high above her. It was then that she saw that there was a full moon that night. She tore her eyes away from Selene and stared back at the mirror. The demon's face was still there, still wearing the same sadistic smirk that she had just seen.

His eyes smiled, a sparkle of sexual lust bore right through her. "Little Serenity, come to me," a voice whispered. Serenity's eyes grew wider, covering her mouth with her hands and trembling in fear. It was a demon...a demon claimed to be created from the hatred and grudge hidden in humanity's heart. A demon born from the eyes of the Devil himself and cast upon the world do play mind games with humans, in the process erupting in the seven sins humankind created themselves.

Shadows writhed on the walls, entrapped as if they were the little spiders caught in the web of wet blood, and the voice came again, "Come to me, my dear." Serenity felt her muscles stiffen; she was now so terrified she was physically unable to move. She felt a magnetic-like force pulling her from where she was standing and towards the mirror. She tried with all her might to struggle away, but the force held her tight and continued steering her towards the demonic reflection.

The demon's spiky, golden blond hair shimmered in the reflecting moonlight, framing his face and lustful and murdering eyes. As Serenity stood, petrified, her mind screaming at her to run, the surface of the mirror began to change. It wavered for a moment, then the figure from the mirror materialized in the cathedral's chambers.

"So lovely..." The demons' voice spoke, excitement burning is his veins. "My beautiful Serenity, not even the Lord can save you now. Your faith is a fleeting apparition." He raised one of his hands and ran it across the girl's cheek. "God doesn't exist anymore...He won't save you...I have you in my grasp, sweet Serenity."

With that he snaked his arms around the terrified girl: Serenity tried to move away, but she was unable to and the demon's lips were pressed forcefully to her own.

She screwed her eyes shut waiting for him to drain her of her strength and kill her, but instead, his hands trailed up her arms and up to her face. . He pressed his body against hers roughly and pushed his tongue inside her mouth. Her arms found some strength and she pushed against his chest. He broke away and looked at her, his head tilted to one side in a questioning glance. He quickly grabbed her wrists and lifted them above her head. She cried slightly at his strength. He transferred both her wrists into one hand and was reaching down with the other.

His hands began wandering up and down her body and he savagely ripped her shirt open, delighted in seeing the frightened look on the girls' face. He then trailed down her neck and reached her breasts, fingers sliding over her nipples as they hardened. He smiled wickedly and kissed her again, hand traveling lower to her womanhood. His fingers brushed over her undergarments and traveled back up again, only to slide under her underwear and touch her directly.

She gasped through his lips as he began to rub her. He slipped a finger inside her and then added another. Soon she was very wet. She gasped and moaned at his touch and was lost. She still knew in the back of her mind that this was a demon touching her so inappropriately, but her mind fogged over at the moment... Letting go of her hands, the demon reached down and pulled her undergarments off. As a result, that action sent the girl back to reality.

He lifted her up and he grabbed her legs so they would wrap themselves around his waist. He pressed her against the wall. She felt his bulging trousers rubbing against her, her wetness aching for him.

With uncanny strength, he held her up with his body and reached down to free himself. He pressed against her opening and her breath hitched in her chest waiting for the plunge. Without warning, he drove deeply inside her. She screamed at the sudden pain, her shriek echoing in the cathedral, but he didn't stop. Soon the pain turned to pleasure as he thrust inside of her again and again, her cries dying down to soft whimpering moans. The demon pressed his lips against hers and soon dominated her mouth with his tongue. He tasted so bitter, bitter like the darkness that had poisoned her so, just like the blood of so many humans he may have destroyed over the years of his existence. (2)

After a short while, his movements became quicker. He stopped kissing her and moved his mouth towards her ear. "Finally, I have you," he hissed. "I have you right where I want you. My dear...you are mine forever." Serenity's breasts bounced lightly as her body was rocked back and forth with his motion. She felt nothing less than pure agony: it was as though the very darkness of the Devil himself had invaded her mind and her soul. She felt pain beyond imagination sear through her body before she then felt this hot firey sensation run through her lithe body, taking her in its threshold as she then screamed loudly and purely in ecstasy combined with the agony. Echoes wavered in the cathedral and merged with the stillness of it all.

Then, quite suddenly, it stopped. She could feel nothing… nothing. Then she saw only darkness and felt only heartwrenching cold as the demon took her soul from her body and entrapped her in his world forever. With that her body fell to the floor, blood mixed with semen painted on her thighs and her auburn hair spread onto the ground, lifeless forevermore.

(Scene change)

Yugi stood in the chamber room, his small purple eyes wide. The moonlight was the only source of illumination, but he didn't care. He heard about Serenity's disappearance, since she was a member of the church and he also was one of the house of the Lord. They became friends and begun to have interest in the mirror in this very chamber. Yugi had just had to come here one last time; he still couldn't believe Serenity was dead. No one knew why she had died like that: even the other members had no inkling as to why. She had been alive and fine one day… the next she was dead.

The tri-colored haired boy stared around the room: seeing it like this only made everything seem even more ominous and more disturbing. Serenity was gone but the chamber was untouched, just as it had been before… when she was still alive. Then the moonlight reflected off an object and caught Yugi's eye. There was a huge mirror: underneath was a bloodstain; that was where Serenity's body was found.

He looked into the mirror again and his eyes widened by what he saw. In the mirror was Serenity's face, but her eyes were no longer smiling; they were broken. She was bare of any clothing and her skin had bruises and cuts all over, fresh crimson dripping along her porcelain features.

"Help me," the reflection mouthed, "help me."

Then another figure appeared behind Serenity: it was a demon. His face held a leer that shattered any human's composure and his purple cape fell past Serenity's body, sending out a message to him that the girl was his for all eternity, binding her to him forever.

Yugi's eyes widened in shock and horror.

The demon smiled sadistically at the small boy, his chuckle reverberating in the church. Then he took Serenity's head in his hands and forcefully kissed her. A tear fell down Serenity's cheek, then the mirror shattered, shards of glass cascading onto the floor and scratched Yugi's arms and legs, fresh puddles of blood pouring onto the ground.

Yugi flinched and stared at the ground. "What was that?" He asked himself, shaking all over as if he had just seen a nightmare from slumber and had just woken up. He continued to gawk at the blood before and noticed something else...there was...white fluid there...

He realized what had been done; Serenity had bonded herself to the demon and the demon forced himself on her, taking away from the throes of chastity and the Lord. In the deserted church, Yugi screamed as he realized that darkness had tainted the house of the Lord, echoing shrilly to form jagged lightning into the glass windows.

Serenity gave in to the darkness...and was lost to them forever.


End file.
